


Hybrid

by mole



Series: Pistil [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, intersex shiro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 《Hybrid》Mpreg，政治联姻，Galran！Keith/Altean！Shiro





	Hybrid

Hybrid

一如往常，他在门外等待了十秒钟。自从小时候因打破花园里的雕塑被召进Zarkon的作战室，他就熟悉了敲门之后需要静待、屏息、并反省自我的时间：十秒钟。在这十秒钟里，一般他不让自己想到任何事。然而，看着铜门上精工阴刻而成的迦拉箴言，Keith仍旧握紧拳头，不让熔化铁烙般的情绪太早席卷自己。胜利乃归途，征伐为本源。Zarkon曾以此言嘲弄他的父族：王亲蓝血就在你们这一支中脏污。“进来吧。”那门后远远出声。  
屋内比宫殿中任一角落都要阴冷，焦木与硫磺的刺鼻气味在四壁蛇行，Keith将两手背后，没有行誓言礼：“陛下。”他语气刻板，但Zarkon并未在意，只从方桌的全息地图后斜来一眼：“我还未就这次巴莫拉突袭事件表彰你。”  
在他身边，Lotor悠闲地抬起头，表情似笑非笑，只是当他的父亲一动，他就又恢复了那副忠臣孝子的模样。Keith看着地图上明亮的舰船在半空行驶：“我很抱歉，陛下。我们到达的时候只来得及摧毁四条叛军船只，他们的主谋早早从另一条路逃跑了——”  
“我说过了。表彰。”Zarkon粗声打断他，“这一役你行动足够迅速，表现也称得上勇猛。我知道把揪出叛徒的活计交给你而不是Reacon更为妥当，那蠢货笨得可以，让他查这些事儿还不如教土熊杂耍来得容易。”  
“您过誉了。”  
他冷得快要感不到自己的双手。当然了，人类的肮脏血统让他们天然无法抵御迦拉的酷寒，但是Lotor对此似乎应对自如，Shiro曾经说过艾尔提亚人是喜热的民族，在他们的母星上石头变作火焰降落大地——他定了定神，开口道：“如果您信任我的能力，我愿接过视察奥卡利安驻军的任务，按照传讯当地居民起义已经发生六天了，但是主舰军官只有Wonda将军一位。”按照军规，任何对于叛徒的处刑都应有两名以上主舰将领作为督察，无论拒绝与否，Keith都必须前去。他和Kolivan讨论过几套面对Zarkon的说辞，但最后觉得还是不要殷切过头为好。他等着Zarkon毫不在意地点点头，丢下一句含混的“再考虑吧”。但他叔父的细长黄眼从全息图像后打量着他，Keith无法从那尖利的瞳仁中看出任何东西。“这段时间，我不希望你做任何事情。”对方说道。  
愤怒一瞬间像铅水兜头浇下。“可是——”“父亲的意思是，泽塔片区的事务都已经交给Sendak将军主管，我们插手也不见得有多大用处，”Lotor的声音柔滑得像奶油，“你一定很累了，应该休息几天。”  
“我不累，”Keith生硬地回答，“但谢谢关心。”他思绪如狂，开始考虑是否能够给Wonda的舰队做点手脚以让皇帝改变想法。那父子二人的心思已经不在他身上，重新转向设计了一半的规划图纸。Keith刚要离开，Lotor却突然开口说：“今天没在早餐桌上见到你的丈夫。”  
他僵住了，不知道自己该不该转身回答。“他身体不太舒服。”最后只能从牙缝挤出这么一句。“上次凯旋祭祀他也没有出场。我们现在和艾尔提亚的关系岌岌可危，如果不摆明态度还要外交大使做什么用？”他们提起“外交大使”的语气就像谈论奴隶买卖。Keith仿佛又回到礼堂大殿的尽头，他站在那个全然陌生的男人身边被无数眼睛俯瞰，他们都在阴影里低低嘲笑。“他身体不舒服。”他笨拙地、固执地重复道。Lotor只是笑了一声：“帮我向他问好。”  
寝殿外的空气从未感觉如此温暖过。  
快步行过、身形瘦长的仆从纷纷向他行礼。Keith加快脚步直至来到饰有艾尔提亚软木的房门之前，门没有上锁，他应该上锁的。屋内如春的暖流里，此前从作战室带来的寒冷终于有所消融，鹅尾木熏香的气味在空气里散开，Keith本不喜欢这种带酸的香味，在Shiro的地方呆久以后居然慢慢习惯了。对方高大的身影自书架后显露出来，Keith走近了几步，看见Shiro正将小串银葡萄饥饿地塞进嘴巴，并从盘子里直接挑炙烤过的肉片吃。他的丈夫动作急切且简练，像那种知道自己不会有太多时间进食的人，而非坐在长桌边、用银餐具摆弄珍馐美馔的贵族。意识到有人进门，Shiro抬头略看一眼作为招呼。“我才起床，”他的声音仍因睡眠嘶哑，“饿得要命。”  
Keith停在搁餐食的推车旁。食物都已经冷掉，他取了一片绿橙，吞下后踌躇着开口说：“Zarkon把我禁足了。”Shiro闻言看了过来，晨袍袖口滑至肘部，粉红的肉汁从手腕一侧淌下去，但他没管：“为什么？”  
“要么是他开始怀疑我了，”Keith控制不住自己言语里的讽刺，“要么跟之前二十年一样，觉得我是个废物。”  
“他知道些什么，”Shiro冷哼道，Keith一直喜欢他替自己抱不平的样子，那令他身体怪异地发暖，“耗尽一颗星球只为那少得可怜的资源，他根本没把巴莫拉当作活物对待——他从不把任何东西当活物对待。这次如果不是你，那颗行星和它上面的所有子民都要被赶尽杀绝。Zarkon知道这一点，他就是不想承认失败。”  
“对啊，我没把整个星系弄爆炸，他估计挺失望的，”Keith干巴巴地说道，“不管怎样，得告诉Kolivan一声。”  
Shiro低下头开始嚼食一碗糖渍过的月莓：“要是Zarkon真的打算监视你，就不能接着冒险。你太重要了。”  
“奥卡利安的义军也很重要。”Keith脱口而出，而后意识到这话的意味太过尖刻，他知道Shiro不会以重要与否衡量性命，但对方叹了口气，率先说：“我不是那个意思。只是我认为别人同样胜任这次任务，你维持现在身份对我们的意义更大。”  
“在这儿待着快烦死了，”他抱怨道，Shiro将瓷碗递了过来，“我知道你不是说……只是在外面我感到更自由，更加……有活力。”  
“我明白。”对方露出安抚的微笑。Keith吃了两颗月莓，不自觉盯着他微微显出弧度的腹部，他想起之前见到Shiro赤身的样子，小腹柔软，袒开在他身下。他拿起一颗果实，送到Shiro唇边，他的丈夫先是愣了愣，向前含住他的指节。床事之外他们鲜少做出如此亲密的举动，但Shiro被果汁染红的下唇是种引诱，Keith明知他不是有意而为，却仍可悲地心存希冀，他以指肚按压Shiro的齿列，很快被轻咬一口，对方静静看着他：“真的吗，你想在这儿？”  
他听起来像在征求Keith的同意，够奇怪的，他才是将在水果盘上头挨操的那个，这当口却表现得有如自己正掌控一切。医生曾警告他们要把握分寸，一连几个星期，Keith和对方同处一室都觉得难受，他半是怨恨自己，半是责怪对方，他们都被冲昏神智，鲁莽且不负责任。然而看到Shiro笔直地坐在椅子里、穿着异族人的衣袍，Keith的骨血在他身体内成形，那令界限不复明晰，血统烙印的信条不再真实，他脑海里突然席卷疯狂而触不能及的渴望，被Shiro每一个细微的神态牵动，他正直的、一无所知的伴侣告诉他无须担心，他们总能找到解决办法。“这不是个错误。”Shiro坚持道。起码他没说自己很高兴，因为要是那样Keith就不会相信了。  
他的手顺着Shiro的肩膀往下，抚过坚实的肌肉线条，直至裹住银色手环上方一截赤裸的手腕。那是他俩的新婚礼物，据说由Alfor王亲手赠予。“艾尔提亚镍环能够记录星辰，”Shiro说着将他的手滑入那圈乌黑的金属，“不管你去往何方，它都能探测四周的星象并绘制航图。也许对你来说没什么作用，但至少它很美。”Keith怀疑他是否就用这手环怀顾自己母星的图像，又或，记录下迦拉空旷粗野的庞大星系。他带着Shiro走向床铺，让他好生坐下，随后半跪下去，扯起他的长袍。正坐的姿势使腹部隆起更加鲜明，Shiro自己拉住晨衣下摆，以便Keith抽出手照顾他的腿间。男孩不是第一次见那新生的形状，但他没法自控，过去将嘴唇贴上柔软的皮肤，听见Shiro惊讶地吐气。对方大腿内侧的吻印都已消退，剩下浅浅的、银白色的旧疤，那是刀伤吗，还是指甲的划痕？Keith没有问过。他一截指尖试探，Shiro内里濡湿，但没到能承受他的程度，可Keith已经开始急切，自发间偷窥了一眼，对方眼睛直直前望，说不上抗拒还是顺从。  
看到他全无所谓的样子，本该让Keith觉得没趣，他强迫自己盯着Shiro晨袍上紫红深浅的暗绣，耳垂却背叛似的升起高温。很明显，艾尔提亚人都具有两种性征——Keith直到经历自己的Kol gul' ar期间才发现——男性的阴部更为狭窄，发育也不成熟，但Keith很快领会了怎样才能给对方更多的刺激，以来取悦自己。整个发情期内，他们几乎不出去房间，Shiro以极大的耐心任他为所欲为，他们探索、瓦解彼此的身躯，趴在腿上为他口交时，Shiro尖尖的耳朵发红颤抖，Keith伸手描绘那优雅轮廓的同时射在他丈夫口中。  
他探入更深，引出轻柔一声叫唤。Keith握着他的膝盖抽插几回，出来时指头蘸满黏腻的水光，Shiro先脸热了，扶着床垫陷进一床羽绒枕头，一边脚腕被男孩抓住，拉起来吻了一下，他的足背冰冷，更显得Keith嘴唇滚烫。“如果有一条船……”Shiro突然说，“如果真能弄来一艘未注册的舰船。你会去吗？”  
Keith遇上他柔和的目光，仿佛不是在问他是否愿去赴死：“你知道我会的。”  
Shiro的神情没有改变分毫。“我知道。”他叹息着迎来Keith的吻，尝起来是血和果糖，Keith享受了这短暂的亲密一忽儿，爬去床头柜子拿润滑。他翻开第二个抽屉，箱底躺着几个崭新的性玩具，以前用过的那些大概早被丢掉了。Keith捏了捏其中一个粉红的圆球，在感觉到它的振动之后贴上Shiro肿胀的乳晕，对方拱起腰呻吟，一只手滑往私处：“这样很疼……天啊。”他闻言将玩具拿开，两个手指夹住乳头，让它在自己指缝间挺立。  
Shiro的手盖上他的，宽大的热度带着灌木苦气，Keith半压到他身侧，小心避开肚腹，一边吻他一边做着扩张。受孕的身体适应得很快，他们胯部相互擦碰，Keith骑到一条赤裸大腿上缓缓磨碾，觉得自己的体液可能会先渗过裤子蹭到Shiro身上。到了第三根手指，他干脆全部抽出去，在他的丈夫出声抗议时拢起五指、像个尖尖的喙般插入，Shiro惊叫时咬到舌头，他小声抽着气，任Keith吮进温软舌尖，抚慰他的伤口。油膏已经被他的体温暖化，在男孩操进去时盈溢流出，混着他自身的润液。Keith就用那湿漉漉的手掌抚他的大腿，抬起腿根揉捏饱胀的臀肉，他安顿在Shiro的双腿间，看着对方丝袍拉至胸口、隆起的肚皮赤红，两条腿弯折在半空大大分开，好挺起身为Keith解开裤扣。艾尔提亚人可曾知道他们深爱的将军怀着敌人的种子、却还急不可耐地渴求被操进雌穴，吞入凶犯的阴茎。他握着Keith引他进入自己，足踝和男孩小腿缠绕，催他向前挺动。Keith支撑着他抬起的臀部，寻求一个令Shiro更舒服的姿势，平常时候，他柔韧得能被抬起腿弯折两半，每一次操干都整根没入穴口，翻开充血的阴唇。Shiro曾经询问他Kol gul’ ar有关的事情。“一年或两年一次。”Keith想了想才回答，对方点过头，耸耸肩说，那我还应付得来。之后又将注意力转回餐盘上的乳粥和甜饼。Keith颇想指出，他根本不用跟自己待那么长时间，一切苦心预谋、规划的终点只有一个，非成即败，Shiro注定要离开这里。往常这个时期他都选择蜷缩在寝室度过，也许偶尔用玩具作为代替，但那些滋味他浅尝辄止。Keith知道情热中的人渴望些什么，活生生的手指，活生生的心跳和体温。可是这一次，Shiro最后在自己的卧床上找到了他，Keith不知道自己是怎么撞来了此间，他飘飘然地把脸埋进沁凉、沙沙作响的绸枕头和软被，追逐他新婚丈夫似有若无的暖意。鹅尾木的气息有如攀援植被扎根入骨，他感到头发和侧脸被人的手掌摩挲着，突然能够看到Shiro所说的远古海洋，宝石红的水面将三个月亮吞噬。他勾住对方颈项忘情地舔舐那对嘴唇，最初它们干燥紧闭，而后，灵巧的舌尖探了过来，潮热如亲吻焰心。Shiro抱住了他。  
从他们千头万绪的关系中，Keith想划出界限却不能够，有谁会相信，两个人缔结盟誓，身体相契，到头来连情人都算不上。不过他至少明白在经过所有这些事之后，Shiro的态度并没太多改变——那就说明他确实不想要他。Keith记得他汗湿疲累的脸孔，手指紧紧陷入肩膀直至刺痛。他在对方锁骨下方吮出又一记爱痕时Shiro正声音发抖地求恳。也许他真的太累了，红肿穴口里填满Keith的精液，休憩的空当Keith用舌头清理他、以药膏涂拭，但一被干他还是战栗起来。Keith柔声安慰，抚摸着他的后腰，感受皮肤上伤疤的崎岖，整个帝国中，只有他知道这个人有一具战士的身体。血统的本能令他急于取悦，就算对方现在要求Keith去英仙座弄一颗星星回来，他也只会问那东西的极坐标是多少。  
所幸Shiro没提什么不切实际的请求，他只是让Keith不要放开自己。他没说那些基地和Kolivan和先遣小队一类的事，似乎已经全情投入这场性爱，用湿漉漉的吻鼓励Keith，在他大腿不甚熟练地摇晃、骑着他肿胀的阴茎。这让Keith想起了他们这么做的目的。帮忙。Shiro在用自己的身体帮着抚慰Keith的肉欲，但他此时唯一能想到的就是对方高潮的样子如何令自己胸口发胀发痛。这不是个错误——只是件亟待解决的事项，与砸在他们头顶无数语焉不详的秘密没太大区别。Keith将他丈夫的一只手钉在上方，出神地注视那紧合的眼皮、张开的嘴唇，在他体内追逐高潮，他们的手环随动作断断续续地磕碰着，响声有如冰盖粉碎，Shiro仰起头吻吻他的颌尖。“我感觉很好，”他温和地说，“谢谢你。”  
Keith很快滑了出来，看到精液从Shiro软塌的性器流出，淌进浅金色的毛丛，他皱了皱眉，伸长手臂从打开的柜子里拿了一件，随后以尽量快的速度将自己的衣服全部脱掉。Shiro大概还沉浸在余韵之中，四肢绵软，Keith移动他两腿时只疑惑地哼了声。“起来点——一点就行。”男孩指示道，躺到Shiro让出的空地里，让对方半边身体叠在自己身上，而后他绕过那细窄的髋部、将玩具抵在尚且湿粘的穴口。三根柔韧的触足立刻缠了上去，渐次充入甬道，Shiro几乎整个弹了起来——但被Keith生生按下。“该死。”他喘道，手伸向后、扯住Keith湿淋淋的尾发，“我射不出来，Keith，没那么快……”  
他的耳尖随即被含住了，敏感的软骨被舔舐激起一阵哆嗦，Keith另只手扶着自己的阴茎，操进他紧绷的后穴里。“没关系的，Shiro，”他在被吸裹的快感中喃喃，“放松就好。我就在这儿，我在这儿，Shiro，只为你。”他向上顶去，这次比之前快些，对方的重量多少有点限制行动，但当前的姿势使他能操得更深，并可以不断在Shiro肩膀留下小小的齿印。他喜欢这些小标记、小动作，在看不见的地方对Zarkon和他那充满恨意的帝国施以反抗，他们不会明白像Shiro或Keith这样的人愿意为了彼此付出些什么，身处渊薮，但不再是孤身一人。Keith永远都不想放开他。玩具的操弄令Shiro一声一声地呻吟，后头吸紧了Keith，榨出又一次高潮，他环抱Shiro的胸口，感觉对方贴住他潮湿的侧脸：“Keith，我……”  
他重重喘着气，似乎突然有点失神，Keith从他身下扭出来，轻轻拔出那个已经满是体液的性玩具，粉红一片的阴穴随之收缩，他们都汗津津、别扭地缠在一块。但Shiro伸出手捧住他的脸，用他曾见过的、求恳的目光看着他。“Keith，Keith，听我说，”他的声音小而不确定，仿佛被磨损的金属碎片，“再给我一次机会，好吗？Keith……让我带你走。”  
Keith静了一会儿。他低下头去，伏在Shiro的上腹，倾听后面坚实的心跳，再过不久，那儿的声音会变成两个。身份，过去，血缘，他们所拥有的一切截然不同，却在这里合二为一，身处同一片未知的星空之下。Shiro是对的，也许他确实应该等待，无论对于奥卡利安，Zarkon，还是别的什么。Keith心想。漫长的蛰伏，换来一个得胜的契机——只是这一次，他允许自己怀有希望。

 

END

 

Hybrid  
noun.

[1] A plant or animal that has been produced from two different types of plant or animal, especially to get better characteristics.  
[2] Something that is a mixture of two very different things.


End file.
